


Twins

by OneBossyPrincess



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Caring, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Tenderness, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBossyPrincess/pseuds/OneBossyPrincess
Summary: Twins sure do have a strong connection don't they? But is this relationship between Leo and Donnie seems almost stronger . More than words could describe and explain . How did simple looks show so much love  ?





	Twins

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Rottmnt . Just a little thought on those two twins.

Growing up Donnie and Leo got in many disagreements . It could start when Donnie wouldn't let him see his new invention or it happen when leo would call Donnie names . But whenever the two did fight they would always make up afterwards. Maybe not in that same minute or hour but usually in that same day , the two would be back together almost inseparable. The only times they weren't together was when Donnie was in his lab and didn't want to be disturb or when Mikey was latched on Donnie . Leo personally could not stand to be in Donnie's lab , it was too quiet sometimes and then other times Donnie would be talking non-stop about some new invention or why things went the way they did in the world or some type of information he did not care about or want to know . Nope it was too boring for him . He didn't know how Mikey could actually sit there and not fall asleep while their brother talked . He tried it once just to be fair and in four minutes he was gone . And when he did wake up , Donnie was still talking . Like how is that even possible? Leo prefered when Donnie was out of his lab to spend time with him . That was the time when the two would either share a beanbag together or just chill in Leo's room . They would either be reading Leo's stack of Jupiter Jim comic books or just having small talk conversations . Sometimes they would reminiscence on childhood days . Or the two would be in Donnie's bedroom to watching movies on his multiple screens that could connect to show one big picture .

 

But today something was a little different . Leo felt like something was off about his twin . Donnie had come into Leo's room and to his usual spot on his bed but he brought his knees close to his chest and let out a soft hi . Leo was lying down on his back with his legs prop up and was on his phone on the internet looking at people's post when he looked at his brother .

"What's wrong with you "

"Nothin' "

"Naw , something up with you , tell me what it is "

"It's.... really nothing "

"Hmm..it's really nothing" ?

"Yes"

"You sure "?

"Yes leo"

Then Leo quickly reached over and smacked donnie on the  shoulder and glared at his brother . Donnie let out a ow and then glared back at his brother.

"fuck you do that for" ? He hissed

"Cause you lied to me" Leo hissed back

 

Donnie just rolled his eyes and looked down at his right arm . Here's another thing , Donnie cursed too . Not as bad as Ralph, who swore like a sailor when he wasn't in the lair . Donnie also didn't cursed like leo ,who cursed when he joking around or when he was fighting any villian . The softshell cursed when he was around Leo mostly because he had a tenancy to annoy him. Or he would do it if he was talking shit under his breath . When he did the slider always snickered because he found it funny .

"Why don't you wanna tell me what's wrong" ?

"... because..."

 "cause.."?

" Its...well its hard to express how I'm feeling. I feel a little embarrassed"

 

This peeked leo interest , what could be embarrassing for this guy ? He once witnessed this same guy give their little brother, Mikey,  "the talk " and answer all those personal questions . That even made him cringe with embarrassment and a little shame . Although Donnie wasn't outgoing like the rest of them , he wasn't afraid to say what was on his mind or his thoughts on certain matters . 

"Is it about a girl " ? Leo asked with a smirk 

"No leo it isn't about a girl " 

"Is it about April " ?

"If it wasn't about a girl then why would it be about April"? He rolled his eyes

" Cause April isn't really a girl like that "

" ..yea I guess"

" Am I gonna have to play 20 questions before you tell me " ?

"No"

"Good "

"It's more like 18 now " he said with a slight smile.

 "Donnie just tell me, I won't tease you "

"... promise.. " ?

"Promise "

Donnie slowly brought his knees down and crissed cross his legs . Then he went slilent and exhaled a sigh . It's gone now " he said looking down at his lap . Leo scruched up his face in confusion . Then he looked his brother up and down .

"Your dick was hard "?

"No stupid , that Multan bird we found , he's gone "

"Oh... I'm... sorry Donnie"

"...it's okay... "

A couple of weeks ago on a patrol of the town they had caught meat sweats with a truckload of mutant animals . They were able to stop him and set the mutan animals free but one small bird got hit with the truck as meatsweats fleed from the scene . The bird was a deep shade of purple  and had a patch of white on it's chest . The feet , tips of the wings and beak were a bright gold color . When they got to the bird the poor thing had a broken twisted wing and seem to have fractured it's spine and may have had broken bones in it's rib cage . Ralph gave a shocked gasp and gently scooped him up and told everyone to hurry home to help him help the bird . Donnie was asked to help Ralph with the melding and setting bones back in place . Mikey was in charge of finding something that the bird would eat and to make the dish and leo was in charge of making a bed for the little bird . 

So leo had taken two pillows and a blanket and wrapped the around to make a makeshift bed for the the little one . Mikey quickly ran to the kitchen and started to make , and he thought Violet would like. He came up with toasted bread with some Honey.

Both Mikey and Leo were both fished their tasks and waited while Ralph and Donnie fished up . 

"I hope Violet makes it " Mickey said

"Who's-...oh.. yea me too" Leo spoke

 "He's too pretty to go " Mikey said with a sniffle and teary eyes

"He'll make it Mikey , cause he's Strong and a fighter " 

Leo put a arm around his little brother and gave him a squeeze . He hoped the bird would make it too . Because Mikey was right the bird was too pretty die. The colors and shape of the birds was really unique. He never saw a bird so rich in the shade of purple and the gold tips of it's wing added to his beauty . The two brothers stayed in the main room of their lair and waited . After 5 hours Ralph came out of the lab  and took off the smock and head wrap he had on . On his face he held a look of sorrow . 

"It's about time " leo said but then he saw his brothers face .

"Did he ..." Leo started

" Yes he did" Ralph said 

"Oh my God " Mikey said covering his mouth already starting to cry 

" He's gonna to need lots of rests and time to heal" Ralph continued 

 "What " ? , Both Leo and Mikey were confused.

"He survived but he needs rest and lots of TLC, tender , loving , care" Donnie spoke , coming out of his lab

"Oh " Leo sighed , for a minute there he thought the bird had died 

"Can..I...s-see him " Mikey asked , he too thought the bird died .

" In a minute. I need to make some medicine to help with the pain " Donnie repiled .

"We have to be quiet around the lair too , I don't want him getting scared " Ralph said .

" Should Violet eat something ...he might be hungry " ? Mikey asked 

 " Who's....oh . Yeah he can get something " Ralph said 

" By the way Donnie , is Violet a boy or a girl " Leo asked 

" You know now that you mention it , I don't know. I guess I'll have to check " Donnie repiled .

 " I don't know why but I have a feeling it's a girl " Ralph thought out loud

"Nah I think Violet is a boy, I mean he did survive that beating  " Leo said

"Girls are pretty tough too" Ralph

"Ralph has a point , I mean think of April " Mikey said coming back with some toasted bread.

All brothers agreed.

Over the next few weeks the four brothers took care of Violet . But Donnie couldn't tell if the bird was a boy or a girl so they simply referred to it by Violet . Each brother had their own connection with Violet . For Mikey they were best friends often playing together and chasing each after violets wing got better . With Leo , Violet loved to be on his shoulder or head as the slider skateboard . Almost urging him to do his crazy stunts . Ralph was a comfort source when Violet needed love and the brothers weren't surprised by that . The snapper made anyone feel better when they were in his arms . For donnie and Violet they seems to have a special connection . They each took care of each other . Donnie being the main one to help Violet heel made sure he ate and rested . Violet inturned helped Donnie do the same . Because let's face it , the softshell worked too damn much .

 

With all their efforts , Violet had recovered well . But now Donnie told Leo that the bird was gone . It hurt his heart , Because he loved Violet. Just like he loved his brothers . He also knew Donnie had a special love for Violet and his heart hurt but for his brother as well . Those feelings alone made his eyes water a little . Leo wasn't much of a cryer but damn he is gonna miss Violet . He'll miss the soft chirps , the little tunes , the purple feathers with the gold tips and the little pinch of Violet's feet when he held on his shoulder as he skateboard. 

"... didn't even say goodbye .." Donnie said

" Don't hold that on Violet " Leo said 

" What do you mean ? , The bird just flew out of the lair and out into the morning light. I think he could have at least say goodbye . "

"...Huh.." Leo said ,"you made it sound like Violet died"

" No. Violet just flew out "

" ..Then way did you say , "" it's gone "", ? Leo asked

" Because I still never fold out if Violet was a boy or girl " Donnie answered 

" We agreed to say "he" " Leo spoke

" I don't remember that " Donnie said

" And I don't know why you and Ralph keep speaking like Violet is dead " Leo said getting annoyed. " How do you know Violet won't come back " ?

"Well since.. Violet came here he's never been back outside . And... he's been out since... yesterday morning " Donnie mumbled , " I didn't tell Ralph and Mikey ... because I.. I. thought..he.. would come back .

 

Leo knew now wasn't the time to be mad at his brother choice of words . Because from that time til now it really appeared like Violet was gone . He reached over rubbed Donnie's right arm then move to sit beside him and wrapped his arm over his brother shoulder . Then he tried to think of what to say . A joke could lighten the mood but it wouldn't help the situation plus there were no jokes that he could think of . He was beginning to lose hope but then he thought of something to say .

"Donnie do you think Violet was happy here " ? Leo asked

"..yes he was very happy , you know that " Donnie answered

" I do . I also know that he's a bird "

" What's your fucking point Leo" ? Donnie was getting annoyed.

" Birds don't stay in one place for too long " Leo said ," they say hi and hello and then they go "

He knew the last sentence came from their brother Ralph . When Donnie and leo were little kids ages 4 . They come across a regular brown bird that lost it's way and was laying down in the sewer . Both brothers were happy to see the bird and the bird seem happy to see them . It flew around the brothers and landed thier hands and played with them as they ran around . But when they came by the sewer draining where water would flow into on rainy days , the bird flew right out through it , leaving the two twins . Both of them were sad by the departure and cried right there . Ralph came running toward them , his overprotective senses tingling, and held each brother in his arm while they cried . When they finally stopped crying he asked what happened .

" We w-were. ... playing..with....a brown bird " Leo stared 

"And...having ..fun...then..he. went away" Donnie finished

"And he didn't even say goodbye "!!! They shouted together 

"Oh..."Ralph said "Some birds can't speak like we can , so he probably couldn't say goodbye " 

"Why did he leave us "? Donnie asked

"I thought we were having fun together " Leo shouted

"Well he was a bird and birds have to fly and see the world . You know feel the wind beneath their wings " Ralph explained, "birds don't stay in one place for too long they say hi and hello and then they go "

"..he didn't even say goodbye tho " Donnie sighed 

" I...miss..him" Leo whimpered

Ralph felt kinda bad for his brothers . But he knew that they both his brothers would eventually get over it but in the meantime he wanted to give them some sort of comfort . He scanned the tunnel floor of the sewer and found something he had a feeling would be there . 

" The bird may have not said goodbye with words but look , he left a little token for each of you ." Ralph said 

Each brother turned and look towards Ralph as he presented each of them with a small brown feather. The two twins looked at the feather then at each other then back at at the feather in their hand and started to smile and laugh . 

 

Leo smiled remembering that childhood day . He knew Donnie was too cause the softshell started to smile and he gave a small chuckle. Then his eyes widened a bit and looked towards Leo .

"Do... you think..that " Donnie wondered 

" Yep" Leo grinned

 

Both brothers ran to Donnie's bedroom and looked on the desk that was underneath Donnie's bed . The two found 4 deep purple feathers with gold tips and in the center of the bed was a small gold egg.

"So I guess Violet's a girl" Leo said

"I guess so " Donnie smiled , " and she left us quite a gift "

" That's really gold " ?  asked

" Of course it's real gold " Donnie said rolling his eyes .

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
